Khas Din::::special gift
by nandy.duolover
Summary: three part OS on daya sir's bdy..obvio duo bt glimpse of team also... yaad gar din aur yaadgar kaise banta hy dekhiye jara
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday Daya sir… Mr. Dayanand Shetty…this is OS from my side on his memorable day...hope his entire fan group who read this will like my effort…

OS kuch jyada bara hey isiliye two parts hey..next part aj raat ko hi milega sayed…ager aaplog review karo jaldi se to

Now enjoy reading…

**Story:**

**10th December 10am**

Quails is moving smoothly on road..

The driver initiated "boss mujhe kal kya doge?"

The person in passenger seat answered in rather straight tone "kuch nahi…tune aise hi bahut kharcha kerwa chuka hey aab kuch nahi milega.."

"ya na insaafi hey na..pehle warning de dete.."

Abhijeet can't help but a laugh seeing Daya's really thoughtful face… "abbey itna jor mat dey dimaag mey..bol kya spcl cahiye..'

Daya looked at him fr a second then concentrated on the road and answered in a deep tone as "ek promise.."

Abhijeet looked at him with that tone "promise?matlab?"

"wada.."

"abbey mujhe English ati hey..kya promise cahiye?"

Before Daya can reply Abhijeet's phone rang, he pulled p the phone and seeing ACP sir's number received t with "Ha sir hum bas pahuch…"

He listened something from other side with full attention "jee sir hum pahuchte hey woha..yeaha se bas kuch 10minit…hum dekh lnge sir…jee.."

He disconected the call and ordered "Andheri sports complex ki aur vagao jaldi.."

Daya also understood the emergency in his voice so immediately geared up without questioning…

Abhijeet himself clarified "aj woha Mumbai ki kuch masur schools ki interschool hockey match hey…kayi bare sports personality as guest ane wale hey yeahi tak ki koi minister bhi..speech dene ayenge..khabar mili hey woha bomb hey…team aur bomb squad pahucti hogi per kahi unlogo ko ate hue der na ho jaye..hum qarib mey hey to.."

Daya nodded, speed up the car

Abhijeet continued his order as "Bluetooth connected rakhna..aur ground ko khali kerwana..warna panic fail (spread) ayega..mein bomb ka.."

"nahi…announcement kr denge..log khud ground khali kr denge..bomb mil ke.."

"yea military pared ho raha hey jo bomb ka announcement karoge aur log line ker ke niklenge ground se?bache honge woha pey…aur sport personality aur minister ki jimmedari bhi hey..jab tak team aur squad nahi pahucti koi faltu ka dimmag mat daurana samjhe?warna.."

Daya gave a glare but nodded..they reached the complex..both moved down and rushed in Abhijeet sad in a bit soft tone "kuch nahi hoga..kal celebrate bhi to kerna hey..jao meri fiqar na krke sab ko thik se nikalo bahar…"

"bomb mile to Bluetooth mey bol dena.."

They moved in two different directions.. as ACP sir had already told where the bomb can be…

Daya was busy in evacuating the ground..children their parents..evven those celebraties… he was now and then asking on Bluetooth "Abhijeet mila?"

But till now the answer is negative

Suddenly a voice flowed in his ars "daya..bomb mil gaya..waqt bahut kam hey..squad abhi tak pauchi nahi,mein yeaha ise deactivate kerne ki koshish nahi kersakta bahut risky ho sakta hey...tm yaha sab dekh lna..aur sare unn spcl guest ko apne jimeadari se nikalnateam ati hi hogi.."

Aya cut him in tensed oice "tum.."

"mein gari leke nikal raha hu…"

"Abhi..nahi rko.."

Daya pushed his way out of the crowd and ran out..h can see qalis disapering far. He called loudly in Bluetooth "Abhiijettt..Abhi…"

But then he realized the Bluetooth is disconcted

Daya found the CID car and bomb squad veichle reached there..

ACP came out seeing the tensed face of daya asked "kya hua?"

"sir Abhi..wo bomb leke…"

ACP sir nodded "sachin tum aur Nikhil bomb squad ke logo ki saath pure ground ko dekh lo..ager kuch aur bhi…(turning to squad officers) aapmese ek humare saath chaliye..Purbvi shreya bacho ko dur le jao..daya jis taraf Abhijeet gaya hey gari vagao chalo.."

ACP daya freddy and one of the squad officer drove..no not drove daya actually flw away the car to that direction..

After somemomentsa fork in the road apperad… daya confusingly murmured "boss kis taraf gaye ho yaar.."

Freddy said "sir dono hi raste to samundar ki taraf jata hey..fir Abhijeet sir ne.."

Before his words get complete they heard a loud BOOOOM in one of the road ahead… daya drove in that direction…

He suddenly pressed the brake hard…

In front of them the quallis is brning…

Red flames still covering it..and smoke..

Daya was about to rush to the still burning car..ACP sir hold himn tightly "daya…kya ker rahe ho.."

"sir Abhi..woha..sir wo…" he looked at ACP helplessly… "sir Abhi jal jayega…wo…" he looked around no sign of Abhijeet jumping out…then he should have been around…he leaned on thequallis he felt no energy left in him…

Freddy looked towards the officer with "aap please.."

The officer nodded.. ACP sir had also contacted a rescue team they also arrived and they all got busy in fire extungishing and then look in the car..it took some minutes onluy but fr ACP and freddy it was about some years..

Daya had already searched the surrounding area with a hop[e of getting a clue that Abhijeet had jumped but no..

An officer said "sir yeaha hume koi body nahi mili.."

ACP andf fredcdy took some deep breath.. daya rushed to the car..he looked in yes no body is present there…

Daya closed his eyes relaxed his sinus..he was taking back steps..then sat down on his kness… "sir Abhi..jinda hey.." this words came out of his mouth with some ultimate satisfaction…

** 10th December 3pm**

One rscue officer came to the CID team "sir pure area dekh chuke hey hum senior inspector Abhijeet I kayi koi nishan nahi mila"

ACP sir sighed…he looked around.. one side of the stret slid down towards baren fields…while th other is covered with tall tress forming a jungle kind of area…

Daya also cam ot of that area "ass paas jyada log bhi nahi hey…jitne hey sab ne blast ka awa to suna per Abhi ko…"

ACP sir looked t him..he was so hppy today morning also..yesterday he had heard him planning with freddy what gift he will take from Abhijeet tis year..only a few hours how things changed…

ACP sir shook his had "chalo breau chlte hey,gari se kya pata chaa hey wo bhi jan lte hey sayd koi clue mil jaye.."

Team loomily nodded thy all followed ACP sir whn ACP noticd daya still nt moving from the spot.

He turned.. daya is still looking at and around the spot.. ACP signaled thers to move to the car and himself moved near daya, he kept a hand ovr his shoulder

"daya chalo.."

"sir mujhe aise akela nahi jane dcena tha Abhi ko..kaha hoga sir wo..kaisa…sr ager kisi galat….wo to jakhmi hoga na..defence bhi nahi ker paya hoga…kuch ho gaya to…mujhe bhi jana cahiye tha na.."

"daya …kuch nahi hoga chalo ab.."

"nahi sir aaplog burau jaiye…mein yeahi fir se ek bar..kuch to milega na…hum chale jaye aur fir ager.."

ACP sir used his bossy tone now "daya…"

Daya looked dwn jerked his head and moved towards the quallis.. ACP sir looked at the spot "pata nahi Abhijet kis haal mey hoga.."

They all moved towards the bureau..

**10th December 8pm**

After examining the quails it is evident that ust before he blast the quails lost its control…this gave a dfrnt hope to team which came out in daya's words as "sir kahi Abhijeet baut pehle hi kud gaya hoga hume peeche ki taraf bhi ek bar dekh na cahiye…"

ACP sir had givn them the permission and now all returned to bureau aftr trying all means still empty handed…

ACP sir looked at tam all face were tired..not that they were nt acustomd to work this much but this is the cae of their deary senior…

ACP trned to daya.. he is loking at Abhijet's desk silently..till now he had not cried but ACP ca feel he will burst out any moment..

"daya tum fila gher jao.."

Daya didn't respond.. so ACP sir called again "daya…"

"jee jee sr.."

"tum filal gher jao..hum dekhte hey kch bhi pata chale to.."

"nahi sir..ghr to mein abhi ki saath hi jaunga.."

"daya..please…"

"sir.."

"its an order..aur seedha gher hi jana…nikhil daya ko gher chor doge tum.."

"sir mein chala jaunga.."

"men kaha na Nikhil chor dega…"

Daya didn't looked at anyone but moved out..nikhil silently followed…

ACP sir looked at others "tm log bhi gher ao..police ko orders mil gaye..wo.."

Freddy asked in a teary tone "aur aap sir?"

ACP sir looked at freddy…he nodded in no … "muhe gher jake sakun nahi milega freddy…"

Dr Salunkhe came in "kuch pata chala…"

Team nodded in no..then all moved to their respective desks.. ACP asked "kya hua..gher.."

Sachin protested "sir sakun to hume bhi nahi milega na..please sir…"

A sad silence covered the bureau…

After about half an hour the burea land line rang.. ACP sir immediately came out of his cabin…

Purvi picked up the call "hello CID bureau.."

"ACP saab..hey..mera..pradyuman saab?" said a voice…in somewhat confused manner..evident from the voice the speaker is nt of the higher group of society.. so purvi asked "aaap kaun.."

"wo ACP saab nahi hey…"

Purvi looked towardsACP sir who came frwrd and took the receiver with "ACP Pradyuman bol raha hu.."

He listened something from opposite side and then said "jee hum ate hey."

He kept back th phone and turned to Salunkhe with "chal.." also signaled team to follow..

Nikhil was entering the bureau ACP sir ordered "chalo…"

The team followed ACP in confusion but seeing the hop in his eyes thy also hold a small ray of hope but didn't dared to ask anything..

**pls r and r…**


	2. Chapter 2

**thnk u so much fr ur reviews.. **

**this OS turned really long this is second part..thre is the last part left **

**chalo enjoy..again review soon fir agla part bhi kal early morning tak mil jayega..**

**Special note:**

**Aditya:** Adi u may call is my special OC...frnds knw him still introducing him once more.. he is childhood friend of Abhijeet, duo family doctor and quite close to both of them…even well versed with team

**story:**

**10th December 10pm**

Daya was sitting on the floor beside the bed in Abhijeet's room..he had still now tried all his informer once more..but all gone waste..

"bosss wada ki naam se itna dar gay ki aise gayeb ho gaye..haan…mujhe koi gift nahi cahiye sachi..tum ajao…tumhi to sabse bare gift hona…"

He closed his eyes… various instance comes in front of his eyes..

**Arey tere najro se chupke kaha gayeb ho jaunga..itna nasib kaha…**

**Acha to mein sahib ka gift hu…**

**Ha ha pata hey tere tarah driving skills nahi he..aise sunane ki jarurat nahi**

"Bosss ajao yaar..please..Abhi…." he broke in tears.. "pata nahi kaise hoge tum..agr gari se kud bhi gaye to bhi kaafi jakhmi hoge..wo rasta..per fir gaye kaha…"

Daya held his head in his hands…he cant think of anything right now…mind is not in a stable working condition… "kiu jane diya meine tumhe akea..tum to keh ke gaye na celebrate kerna hey fir?ajao na yaar…"

He don't know how and when the time passed he came back to present with mobile ringer, he picked up his phone its **11:50pm**

He saw the caller id of Aditya Daya picked p the call with a tired teary call as "Adi…"

"Daya kya hua..tum dono..thik to ho na.."

"Abhi nahi mil raha hey yaar"

"matlab?Abhijet se to subha hi baat hui..fir?"

"wo bomb leke gaya aab taq nahi lauta..kahi chala gaya.."

Adi really cant get any head or tail of this words "acha acha tum gher pey ho na?"

"haa vej diya sir n..Abhi ko dhund nahi paya na mein.."

"mein ata hug her pey haan..tum ruko kuch nahi hoga..thik hy.."

"ha yaar ajao.."

Adi disconnected the call with "Abhijeet mil nahi raha hey..bomb..kya bol raha tha..chal ke dekhta hu..ACP sir ko call..nahi..ager sach mey Abhijeet missing hy to sir bhi bahut pareshan honge..pehle Daya se mil lu..fir…"

He called fr the nurse fr giving the last moment instructions before the emergency checkout as he had called to apologies because he will not b able to present at duo's place because of his duty time…and will be participating tmrw morning..

Here Daya after cutting the call started crying with sounds when he heard some noise from the hall…

He sat up "awaj…Abhi kahi Abhi.."

He got up instantly and was about to rush out when he found someone standing at his room door..

He stared at the person fr some moments then forgetting everything he hugged the person tightly..and cried out all his fears tension and stress with one call as "Abhi…"

Abhijeet hugged him back with "Daya..mein thik hu..dekh tere samne hu..haan..kuch nahi hua mujhe..thik hu mein..kuch nahi hua..chup…chup ho ja please.." he was patting his back to relax the flow of emotions…

A voice initiated behind Abhijeet as "Daya Abhijeet abhie jakhmi hey use baithne to do.."

Daya came back t5o present with the voice and separated from the hug and wiped his tears.. then he looked at Abhijeet

Abhijeet was standing with much difficulty as one of his foot has a bandage and his head too…his shirt near is chest also showing some blood stains..

Daya then looked back found the whole team standing there…

He was about to say something when the reminder ranged in Freddy's mobile signaling its **12am**

Abhijeet smiled and cup Daya's face with "aab rona band ker aj ke din tere ankho mey ansu na dekhu thik?"

Daya nodded Abhijeet whispered "happy birthday…mere bhai..janamdin mubsaarak ho.."

"thank u boss…"

Now the team also started "happy birthday sir…"

Daya nodded "than YOUY.."

Then turned to Abhijeet "chalo ayo baitho tum…"

He helped him setting in the couch then signaled others "aaplog bhi baith jao…"

ACP sir came near him and patted his cheeks "happy birthday beta.."

"thank you sr..thank you very much aapne…Abhi ko.."

"Daya no ansuo..kaha na abhie tumhare boss ne.."

A shy smile lit up Daya's face then he turned to Sachin with "happy birthday Sachin…"

Sachin looked down with "thank u sir…"

Team also wished Sachin ACP sir after wishing said "kal bureau mey double party.."

Daya cut him off with "nahi sir serf Sachin ka…"

Everyone turned to him in confusion and question except ACP and dr Salunkhe who knew the reason and were smiling Abhijeet protested "Daya mein thik.."

Daya sat on the arm rest of Abhijeet's couch with "ha pata hey superman ironman shaktiman fir aur bhi jo jo superhero hey sab ki combination ho per filal mute man ho ke baithe raho.."

Team tried hard but can't stop the laughter blast after listening to the comment and seeing Abhijeet's expression very much similar to an obedient school kid

Sachin said "sir hum sab milke bad mey celebrate ker lenge.."

Abhijeet tried once more "per Sachin…"

Sachin looked towards Daya with "sir muteman…?"

Abhijeet glared….

ACP sir stopped their masti with "dayua iss bar hum sab ne khai haath hi wish ker diya tmhe..kuch.."

"sir aapne to mujhe sabse bari gift dedi..ek aise cheez jiski khojane ki baat se bhi darr lagta hey…"

Abhijeet pressed his palms silently.. ACP sir smiled "tumhari hi cheez tumhe lautaya jaye to wo gift thori kehlata hey…"

Abhijeet found dayavagain turning sentimental so said in a complaining tone "sir mein cheez hu?"

ACP sir shrugged "bhai tumhari chote ka kehna hey…"

Then said in a serious tone "acha aab aram karo hum sab chlte hey..Daya kal tum gher pey hi.."

His words remained incomplete with his mobile ringer he recived the call and heard a tensed voice "sir mein Aditya…sir wo Daya kuch ajeeb sa..im srry itni raat ko aapko call kiya per actually.."

"ek minute…" said ACP and handed over the phone to Abhijeet with "Aditya…"

Abhijeet glanced at Daya who looked down Abhijeet sighed and took the phone with "ha Adi.."

"tum..tum ACP sir ke saath?"

"gher pey hi hu.."

"what?fir tumhara wo ladla..wo kya keh raha tha?ek din heart attack dilayega tumhara bhai mujge.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya who made a sorry face "kuch nahi..aur tumhara heart koi thin crack jack biscuit to hey nahi jo itne mey hi attack ajayega…lagta hey tum nikal chuke ho hospital se.."

"ha wo.."

"ajao..fir batata hu..aram se ana..jinda hi hey hum dono.."

"ha wo sunai par raha hey…"

He dscncted the call..

Abhijeet glared at Daya with "apna phone do…"

Then sighed and gave back the phone to ACP with "srry sir wo Daya ne Adi ko to wo tension.."

"its ok…waise bhi Daya ne to thik se kuch bataya bhi nahi hoga…"

Daya found the things may result iin his embarasement so turned the topic with "sir aaplogo ko Abhijeet mila kaha" he handed over his phone to Abhijeet who was busy typing in some message…

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet then started "tumhare nikalne ki adhe ghante bad ek aadmi ka call aya…jisne kaha ki wo usi raste se apna matador leke jaraha tha jab usne ek gari se ek admi ko kudte hue dekha…wo girne wala admi jake sidhe ek per se tapkaya aur fir dhal se niche ja gira..to use ek shortcut pata tha neeche ki aur jane ki wo gari leke wohi ja pahcha…"

Dr Salunkhe seeing ACP stop connected with "woha use wo girne wala admi behosh mila to usne use uthake seedhe pass ki hospital ki aur nikal para…raste mey hosh mey lane ki koshish ki per..khair hospital pahuchne ki bad dctrs ne ise police case bataya to police se darr ke usne jhuth bol diya ki yea uske saath hi ja raha tha gari ek bare bumper mey jerk kiya to yea bahar gir gaya..seatbelt nahi tha..galat naam pata bhi likha diya…"

Abhijeet has finished his message work started "mein to behosh tha shaamko hosh aya..per thik se nahi to tab meine barabaraya tha sayed..mujhe nurse ne bataya ki mein barabaraya CID…ACP sir..wagera..to wo aadmi ne CID ko call kiya.."

ACP sir said "usne phone mey bas itna bataya ki use uss raste pey ek admi mila tha jo hosh mey ane ki bad CID mera naam aur Daya kehke kuch barabara raha tha…usne thora height aur description bhi bataya to mujhe laga sayed Abhijeet ho..per hum sure nahi they isiliye tumhe bataya nahi…ager umid jhuti nikle…"

Freddy was still now trying to speak up "hum jab pahuche to sir ki haalat aur bigar.." he stopped with Abhijeet's glare.. ACP sir covered it with "tab bhi behosh tha Abhijeet aur dctr kuch keh bhi nahi rahe they…der ghante bad hosh aya..dctrs ne kaha backbone pey chot lagi hey payer mey bhi to ise rest kerna cahiye per tum to jante hi ho…"

Freddy smilingly added "sir ne jid kiya ki unhe 12baje se pehle gher pahuchna hi hey..fir ACP sir ko bhi manna para.."

Daya nodded "jab Abhijeet mil chukka tha tab kiu nahi bataya aaplogo ne?"

ACP sir sighed "dctrs kuch keh nahi rahe they to mujhe…"

He stopped in a meaningful silence.. Daya asked "aur hosh mey ane ki bad to janab ne khud mana kiya hoga?"

Everyone looked towards Abhijeet who was quite busy in looking at the small cut in his hand...

ACP sir smiled at this two bewakoof buddies "acha filal hum chalte hey..kal tum dono ki chutti hey..abhie aram karo…"

He got up with "Abhijeet aram kerna…"

Abhijeet tried to stand he nodded in no and after wishing goodnight to each other team also moved out…

**pls r and r…**

**next chap no team... daya ka bdy celebrate bhi to krna hey uske Abhi ko...**


	3. Chapter 3

**thnk u so much fr ur reviews..nw the last part**

After team left daya urned to Abhijeet who feling his gaze asked "kya?"

Daya shook his head in disappointment "tumhe hospital se ane ki jid krne ko kisne kaha?"

"arey hospital mey…aur waise bhi aj mere bhai ki birthday hey to hospital mey rehke kya kerta mein.."

Daya made a face "tum..kuch kehna hi bekar hey..chalo aab bedroom mey leto chal k.."

"arey mein thik…"

"chup…subha kr liya apni manmani aab chalo.."

Abhijet lookd at the door helplessly then moved in

He lid down on the bed…daya sat beside him with "boss.."

Abhijet was lying with closed eyes said "hmm.."

"tumhe yaad hey meine subha kaha thatumse mujhe ek wada cahiye?"

Abhijeet opened his eyes "hmm..bol..kya cahiye mer bhai ko?"

Daya looked at him and before he can answer doorbell rang "Adi agaya hoga…"

Daya went to open the door..

Adi came in with a cake box and a some cartons of food…

He handed over the food cartons "lo pakro…"

Daya took it and peeped in.. "jhakne ki jarurat nahi Abhijet ki order ki mutabik hi laya hu..aab yea batao ki wo phone mey kya bol rahe they.."

Daya gave a shy smile "who..mein..tab pareshan tha na.."

Adi had already settled the cake on the centre table and himself on the sofa replied "to socha mujhe bhi pareshan ker do..pata hey aj mera late hours tak duty tha…tumhare iss chakker mey.."

Abhijeet came from the room "arey Adi dantna band bhi karo.."

Adi looked p seeing him injured got up and helped him in sitting "yea tor for kaha se kerke aye?"

Abhijeet sighed "daya yea khana kitchen mey rakho jake.."

Then turned to Adi "arey woe k bomb wala case tha..to.."

"usme tum gayeb kab hue?"

Abhijeet explained the whole matter and ended with "aab doctori ki gyan mat suru krna..ki kiu aya hospital mey rukna cahiye.."

"nahi kahunga..pata hey ladle ki janmdin jo hey…per yea gaya kaha…cake nahi katega?"

Daya came out "ha ha katta hu na…"

He settled beside Abhijeet and then did the cake cutting ceremony and after feding both with the cake declared "acha Abhi aab tum room mey chalo mein khana lagata hu aur wohi lata hu..Adi boss ko jara room taq.."

Adi nodded..

Abhijeet after sitting over the bed puuled out some money from his side table drawer and forwarded it towards Adi

"yea kya hey?"

"paise.."

"wo to dikh raha hey per.."

"Adi please.."

"kiu tumhara bhai mera kuch nahi lagta…ek cake kharidne ka paisa nahi hey mere pass?yea kuch de nahi sakta?"

"de sakte ho..gift do..treat do kabhie kisi mamle ki beech aya mein?per kuch haq kabhie chorne ka man nahi kerta…har saal mein hi kerta hu yea..iss saal ja nahi paya isiliye tumhe message ker diya tha..per.."

Adi was about to protest when they bboth heard "le lo Adi…yea haq to serf Abhi ko hi hey.."

Daya entered with dinner fr three of them..

Adi silently took the money daya noticed his face so strted in a calm convincing tone "bura laga sayed tumhe per..mein kisi aur se aise kuch leta nahi kabhie…har saal Abhi hi.."

He paused…

Then added in a dreamy tone "bachpan mey jab orphanage mey tha tab kisise suna tha aise birthday celebration ka..jake sir se kaha tha meine..humlogo ka aisa kiu nahi hota?sir ne kaha tha ki yea unhi logo ka hota hey jinka koi bahut apna hota hey..humari ek senior ne kaha tha ager kabhie koi apna mile to usse kehna yea sab..mujhe to tab pata nahi tha ki mera koi apna kabhie hoga to meine fir kabhie iss bareme socha hi nahi…"

Abhijeet preesed his shoulder..he gave an assuring smile to Abhijeet and continued "fir bahut saal pehle tab mey Abhijeet ko aap kehta tha..uss waqt mera birthday ek sundy pey tha..abhijeet ne mujhe lunch pey bulaya..aise hi bato bato mey meine kaha tha I mujhe yea sab celebration bagera bahut pasand hy..tab to sne kuch nahi kaha…per agle saal bureau mey ek cake le aya…pata nahi usne kya socha tha aur kiu..per mujhe bahut darr laga tha.."

Adi was continuously looking at daya asked in confusin "darr?"

Daya noded "hmm…darr…pata nahi uss feeling ka koi aur naam hey yea nahi per…mujhe wo baat yaad ayi ki koi apna hi yea sab krta hey..naye rshte yea kaho pehle rishte se apniyat ka haq jatane mey darr laga….per kahi na kahi bahut acha laga…fir dekhte hi dekhte ek aur saal bit gaya…Abhijeet se kuch aur had tak easy ho chukka tha mein..per 10th dcember ko Abhijeet ko mission mey jana para…mujhe bahut bura laga tha..celebratin ki baat to dimaag se nikal bhi chuki thi…per agle din bureau pahucha to woha ek cake deliver hua…Abhijeet ne order ker ke pay kerke rakha tha…pata hey uss bar mujhe itna rona aya..fir.."

Daya sighed… looked towards Abhijeet then unexpectedly hugged him with "fir har saal yeahi lata hey mera cake aur jo jo cheez mujhe pure saal mey lena hota hey per kisi bajase ho nahi pata wo sab mujhe gift mey milta hey…aise kaise yea haq kisi aur ko de diya jay.."

Abhijeet was smilling after that hug..ruffled his hairs "ho gaya sahib ka vashan…aab khana khaye..teri intejar mey biriyani bechari bhi thanda par gayi.."

Daya separated with "arey to garam kr ke lata hu na..do sab.."

He tok away three plates to micro..

Adi said after he lft "srry yaar…mein to bas.."

"ek emotiona shair hi kaafi hey.."

Adi smiled… "iss saal gift nahi doge?"

"arey uska gift to mey pehle se hi kharid ke rakhta hu..wo hey per wo subha se kuch promise ki baat kr raha tha.."

"promise?"

"hmm…aab kya promise yea to raaz hey.."

.

.

.

They finished their dinner,and Adi had left..

Daya handed over the medicine to Abhijeet "dawai lo aur chup chap so jao…yea jo uchal kud kiya isse dard bar gaya hey yea dikh raha hey aab shanti se so jao..aur.."

Abhijeet signaled him to stop with "cupboard kholo.."

"kya?"

"cupboard.." he signaled towards his cupboard… daya confusingly opened it "lo khol diya…"

"aab neeche ki shelf mey dekh…"

Daya bent down and saw a wrapped gift… he pulled it out "yea?"

"haan..dekh.."

Daya opened it… two books..he was thinking of taking these two for long..both of this is now quite rare and he had already tried all option frm net to bookstore..but no..

"yea..boss kaise mila?"

"secret hey.." Abhijet answered in a proud tone while laning back…

Daya smiled "thank you boss…arey abhie tak baitho ho..kaha na leto chup chap.."

Abhijeet ordered "idher ake baith.."

Daya sat dwn on the edge of bed "kya hua.."

"kya wada cahiye tha tujhe?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr some moments then ffrwrded his hand with "bas yeahi ki tum bina bajah khud ko musibat mey nahi daloge…"

"daya humare duty.."

"duty sab kerte hey..sabne yea theka nahi le rakha hey ki sari musibat khud pey le lena hey..aur yea akela bahaduri dikhan ki adat wo to chor sakte ho na?"

Abhijeet nodded "hmm…"

"bina bajah herogiri nahi dekhaogi samjhe?" he ordered…

Abhijeet was smilling listening to the sweet complains…

"daant mat nikalo…"

Abhijeet sile widened.. then rffled his brothers hair "acha babah age se khaya rakhunga thik?"

Daya lied dwn keeping his head on Abhijeet's lap "Abhi..aj bahut dar laga tha…tum kahi mil nahi rahe they…koi clue nahi…bahut darr laga tha..sachi mey"

Abhijet was patting his head softly "daya…agaya na mein..haan?aur mera bhai to bahut brave hey na?"

"nahi Abhi..bahut darr laga tha.." he sobbed..

"aye paal idher dekh..firse rone lag gaya…kaha na meine aj ki din ansu na dekho tere ankho mey"

Daya nodded then wipd his tears then got up "acha chalo aab so jao…baaki batein kal..chalo.." he helped Abhijet in lying then patted his head with "goodnight boss.."

Abhijeet smiled "jao aab tum bhi.."

Daya moved out..turned from the door with thank you bosss..and then moved to his room…both buddies moved to dreamland with plans of tomorrow…

**Some rights are only fr someone special..no one else can take it up..**

**Someone becomes special..gifts fr someone else without even their knowledge…**

**pls r and r…**


End file.
